


Four Hours or So

by haosmullet



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Mingyu just moved in, Mingyus is stressed, Neighbors, Slice of Life, Wonwoo is chilling, and the elevator broke, elevador talks, poor baby, soft and soft, strangers to crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 14:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haosmullet/pseuds/haosmullet
Summary: Written from the prompt: "we live in the same building and we get stuck in the elevator together for some hours and now I have a huge crush on you" au





	Four Hours or So

Sunny day, hot summer weather, the sunlight lighting up the streets, warming skins, making everything seem more beautiful from Mingyu’s window pane. The white bed sheets being close to the clear sky, so bright. It had been two months since that apartment acquisition, and it had been two great months enjoying what Mingyu felt to be his life accomplishment. 

Getting up early in that morning seemed to be such a sin as he faced his personally chosen decoration. People used to tell him that when he had his own house, he’d never want to leave it in the morning, and it turned out to be true. He felt so good there, he felt comfortable, he felt like that apartment was his own son ready to go to school every morning, and he struggled every morning to let him go. Kinda dramatic, but the reality. 

 

Living on the 10th floor had its perks, which was summed up by the amazingly beautiful view. But also meant he had to wait for the elevator quiet a lot of times. But for sure that was the least of all the problems. And for sure that would not end his perfect morning. Standing at the elevator door, his smile planted on his face, getting mentally ready for a job interview, he managed to remain calm for the first time in long. 

 

‘Hold the door! Hold the door!’ he heard as a strong deep voice screamed for the elevator, almost ready to get down. Mingyu did it, feeling helpful on that morning, doing good for that apartment community. ‘Thanks, good morning’ the dark slightly-curled haired boy greeted him, still a little out of breath from running to the elevator door. 

‘No problem, good morning for you too.’ 

 

It was an awesome morning, the sun was in the sky and it was gonna be a glorious day. The awkward silence involving both boys, common to an elevator. It was perfect, the numbers going down and Mingyu’s smile getting wider by thinking about walking on that shiny sun outside. Until the numbers stopped going down. 

‘What?’ the boy beside Mingyu exclaimed, but Mingyu couldn’t really react or anything. His eyes wide, staring blankly at the number stuck on 5. The other guy trying to press crazily the number 1, where they wished to be, but getting no response. ‘Great, we’re stuck.’ 

‘No. We’re not.’ Mingyu trying to fake the reality, thinking that maybe he could make the elevator work if he wished strongly enough. While he, himself, was internally freaking out, trying to calm down the vast numbers of thoughts that were currently running on his head, the dark-haired guys reached for the telephone, trying to contact someone there to send us help. 

 

‘Apparently there is something wrong with the elevator and they’ll be trying to fix it as soon as possible.’ the cute guys said, seeming too calm towards the situation, too different from what Mingyu was, in that moment. 

‘And is it going to take too long?’

‘I don’t know. They didn’t say it, they just said ‘as soon as possible’’ 

‘I can’t believe it, I have a job interview in 40 minutes!’ Mingyu let it out, too frustrated that was happening. It was such a good day and he was so immensely happy, why did fate hated on him like that? 

‘Well, I wouldn’t count on it. The problem seemed quite serious. I’m very sorry for you, man.’ 

Mingyu was also sorry for himself. Maybe he was being too positive. He should know it was all too good to be true. Well, now he was stuck on the elevator with a random guy on that beautiful sunny day, not being able to go to his job interview. How great. 

‘I think we should take this opportunity to properly introduce ourselves, so.. Hey. I’m Wonwoo, your neighbor.’ So he was the neighbor. The one who listened to some sad rock song out loud in the evening. That was interesting. 

‘I’m Mingyu, nice to meet you. May I know.. Do this usually happen here? Why are you so damn calm about it?’ 

‘Hum.. not really. But it did happen to me once in forever ago. It’s no big deal, to be overstressed about it will just make it worse.’ What was he even talking about? That was too zen for him, really. Staying calm on a stuck elevator, that was okay, sure. ‘Overstressed’ was not the best word, he was just stressed about being there for forever when he needed to get to his interview. 

 

When 40 minutes had passed, Mingyu understood that the interview was dead for him. Even if he would get out of the elevator on that exact second, he was already too late; and there was no cellphone signal there for him to let people at the office know he was stuck on his building elevator. On those minutes, the neighbor guy tired to make contact on whatever was possible; asking him about his life, small talks even, about the weather, about movies and television, whatever; no success as Mingyu walked in circles in a failed attempt to make his stress go away. 

‘Do you have claustrophobia?’ Wonwoo said, once again trying to reach for Mingyu somehow on that boredom that was being stuck at their own building without any sort of entertainment to let time pass. 

‘What?’ 

‘Oh, wow, you’re talking to me! I feel special now’ the irony could be sensed even by the ones trying to fix the elevator problem. 

‘I- well, no. I don’t have claustrophobia.’ Mingyu said, looking a little confused. 

‘You seemed so freaked out, I started to worry about it, really. Is everything okay now?’ Mingyu wasn’t expecting his serious expression. It seemed like he really meant his concern, and Mingyu was starting to feel kinda bad for making an almost stranger feel like that. 

‘I am. I was.. Just frustrated. I really needed to go to this interview, but the building is not really helping me, and I was just so happy today, having a nice morning. But now we’re here, waiting forever.’ he opened up like that, unconsciously. Unexpectedly. 

‘Let’s play something, so you’ll be distracted. We don’t know how much we’ll be here anymore so.. I just hate this silence.’ Wonwoo said, lowering his voice, seeming a little shy about his own actions. He didn’t really appear to be such an outgoing guy to Mingyu, that matched his looks precisely. 

‘What are you planning on playing, we have nothing here.’ 

‘Hum.. twenty questions? You ask me something and then I’ll ask you something. Just to kill some time. We can also get to know each other, neighbor.’ Mingyu wanted to start a ‘who says I want to know about you, my friend’ discourse but the truth was he kinda wanted to. His nice smoothly curled hair, rounded specs and inviting smile had to be more to tell him about. 

‘Alright then. Let’s do it.’ A challenging expression on his face, but; ‘You can start it’, he said, still not really confidence on that whole story so far. 

‘Hum..’ Wonwoo took some minutes to observe Mingyu’s features, his facial details, almost reading him like a book he just took from shelf; leading the boy to acquire a bright shade of red, feeling kinda self-conscious being observed. ‘Do you have any kid of hobbies?’ 

That was a great question, one that Mingyu didn’t really have an answer. What would be his hobbie? ‘I- Cleaning my house? Does that count?’ 

‘Do you clean the house when you have free time? Really? Don’t you relax for sometime?’ He let out a cute little chuckle, that sounded something like music inside their little space on that dead elevator. 

‘I mean. There’s nothing really special. I just watch some movies or play some games. No big deal.’ 

‘But those are hobbies, anyways! I also love to watch movies and play. It’s a big deal!’ Wonwoo assured him in a way, almost requesting him to be proud of his own little hobbies. ‘Your turn.’ 

‘What’s your favorite movie, as our topic is this one?’ 

‘Hum.. that’s a tough one.’ Once again he took some time to think about the said words, staring blankly at the floor, going around his mental files. ‘Maybe Before Sunrise’ 

‘That’s SO expected!’

Wonwoo shot him with a deep frown, a little too confused about what he had said. ‘What do you mean by that?’ 

‘You seem so intellectual, so smart and deep. I guess a movie like that fits you well.’ It was know Wonwoo’s turn to show the rose tone on his own cheeks; not expecting such words from someone he just knew. 

 

Talking about anything, everything and nothing at the same time. Mingyu ended up finding out that the other boy was goofier than what his elegant pose could say. He could feel even more at comfortable at the boy’s presence than he ever imagined a stuck elevator could bring him to; it just felt like two old known souls meeting once again, at such a strange situation. Laughs and old stories being shared. Mingyu felt bewitched at some level, maybe on many levels. How such a casual encounter could bring up so many feelings on his little heart? 

‘It’s my turn now.’ Wonwoo announced after they stopped their laughing session on some stupid thing Mingyu had let out about some good old comedy series. ‘Do you actually believe in love?’ 

That was too much deeper. ‘I- that’s a real tough question.’ Mingyu took a deep breath, questioning himself about the matter. ‘I think it would be easy for me to say ‘no’, since I’ve experienced so much that made me want to throw a bomb at whatever cupid destiny had set for me. But I do. I’m still a hopeless romantic after everything.’ 

The other boy gave him a side hopeful smile as response, at first. ‘I’m glad you still do. I’ve been through some chaotic stuff, but I don't know. I still believe there is a soul out there that was meant just for me. Not to fulfill what I want; but to meet what I actually need in my life.’

‘I told you that you seemed so profound. I was right.’ Mingyu returned his side smile, feeling a little sad inside for what he was about to say. ‘So now it's our last question. Tell me something… what is a secret about you that no one else knows?’ 

‘Are you planning on blackmailing me?’ 

‘NO! I’m just curious.’ 

For the 187712th time on that day or afternoon, Wonwoo showed that cute thinking expression to Mingyu, who just mindlessly chose to admire. ‘I volunteer at a stray cats caring institution’ 

‘OH THAT’S SO SWEET! Why are you hiding it?’ Mingyu exclaimed, feeling the softest on his insides. ‘I want to visit!’ 

‘I’m not hiding it. I just never mentioned this for anyone else. Feel special much.’ Wonwoo laughed at Mingyu’s new found happiness with the cats topic. ‘It’s your turn, tell me your secrets.’ 

A loud noise waking them from their talking session. The motion being sensed. The elevator had returned to function. It was something about four or five hours of waiting; that honestly felt like 20 minutes flying by. Mingyu couldn’t fake his disappointment; for someone who seemed so angry and anxious to get out, the situation took a pretty great turn. They looked at each other, getting up from their places on the floor and gathering their stuff, a sad smile on their faces. 

‘I am very sorry for this inconvenience, I promise you that this won’t happen again’ the apartment manager told them as soon as the door opened on the ground floor, following by their calm ‘it’s okay’s. 

 

‘Hey.’ Wonwoo exclaimed to Mingyu as they made their way to the front door. ‘You still owe me an answer’ 

‘Are you free tonight?’ Mingyu asked, feeling the heat moving to his cheeks as he, himself, was shocked with such rush of confidence. 

‘I- yeah.. I guess so. Why?’ 

‘We could discuss this answer over dinner, I- I mean.. If you’d like.. You can.. Say no if that’s weird.’ The rush fading as soon as he opened his mouth once again. 

‘I’d love to.’

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!   
> So, what did you think? Did you like it? Tell me! :)   
> Please, leave comments, suggestions, or anything you want! 
> 
> If you wish to request me anything, or just chat about kpop, hit my dm on twitter @mhaosmullet!   
> Here: https://twitter.com/mhaosmullet 
> 
> See ya!


End file.
